


Lunchtime on Tuesday

by saraid



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraid/pseuds/saraid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disgraced cop Kincaid wants some payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchtime on Tuesday

It happened far more quickly than it should have. After Kincaid and his men compromised the Cascade PD and embarrassed both the police and city leaders, new security measures had been instituted. Measures that should have prevented it from happening again.

Of course, Kincaid had brought an army. This man brought only himself and his threats. 

There they were, just before lunchtime on a Tuesday.

Going over testimony in the Ramirez case with District Attorney Beverly Sanchez, in Simon's office because hers was being repainted.

In the quiet bullpen Brown and Rafe were completing the paperwork generated by a small drug bust they had stumbled over while chasing a car thief. 

By the coffeepot Connor was entertaining Joel Taggart with stories of her juvenile alligator-wrestling adventures while Simon made a few calls from Jim's desk before he joined the bomb squad captain for lunch.

The captain of Major Crime was the first to look up when the bullpen door opened, expecting to see Rhonda, who had run downstairs for a few office supplies a little while ago.

And so Simon was the first to rise, hand going to his holstered weapon, when Rhonda walked in, her movements stiff and jerky, a tall man close behind her back, his face  
closed, eyes hard and angry.

Both captains recognized him, and Joel was only a few seconds behind Simon, pushing Connor behind himself in a chivalrous gesture that made the Aussie snarl.

In less than a minute, just the time it took the doors to swing fully shut, everyone in the room was armed – except Rhonda.

Of course, she had a gun to her head.

Frank Jeffries held the secretary close to him, and nodded at Connor as he spoke.

"In the office - get them out. Try anything and she's dead. I've got nothing to lose."

"Jeffries!"Simon said loudly. "What the hell are you doing?!

You were kicked off the force, but this will land you in prison!"

"It doesn't matter." Jeffries said, more calmly now. The office door opened as Connor approached it and Jim came out, Beverly behind him, between he and Sandburg.  
Grinning, the man welcomed Jim.

"Good boys. Okay, all of you put down your guns. I know you think you can take me, but I'm warning you, at this moment I can destroy a lot more than just the blond here. If you don't put your weapons down and do as I say you'll be  
responsible for hundreds of deaths." 

Standing very still, just in front of Simon's door, Jim Ellison cocked his head slightly and rested one hand on his partner's shoulder. The younger man was equally unmoving.

"Jim?" With that one word Simon asked for the information they all needed.

Measuring, gauging, comparing, Jim sighed as he answered.

"I think he's telling the truth."

"You bet I am." Snarling, Jeffries shoved Rhonda away from him. The move sent her sprawling, and only a quick lunge by Brown kept her from banging her head on the nearest desk as she went down. With strong arms he caught her, hauled her back up, and passed her over to Rafe, where she huddled against the well-dressed blond detective.

"What do you want?" Masking his anger, Joel asked civilly.

"I want the truth to be known." Jeffries answered enigmatically. "You, Connor, come here." gesturing with the gun, he pointed to the backpack he wore, which was bulging  
and looked awkwardly heavy. "Get this stuff out and then gather up the guns. I was backup pieces as well."

"Mine is in my office." Simon said. 

"Then it'll stay there." Watching while Megan did his bidding, Jeffries waited until there was a pile of video equipment on the nearest desk - Brown's - and his gun was the only one visible in the room. "Put the bag in Captain Bank's office."

The tense silence held until she returned.

"Now, you two clear this side of the room." He gestured again, at both Brown and Rafe and at the far side of the room, away from the windows. "Do it quietly."

This took a few more minutes, both men looking to Simon and Jim for guidance in the situation, but they just nodded at them to continue and stared at Jeffries. 

When the desks were all lined up on the window side of the  
room he spoke again.

"Now all of you sit, noses to the wall. Put Sandburg between Banks and Ellison."

The specific reference to Blair made Jim nervous and he sat nearly behind the smaller man, shielding him, but Blair shook his head and shifted to plain sight, carefully inhaling and exhaling while Jim and Simon exchanged glances over his bowed head.

Blair was a nervous young man by nature and recent events had only served to make him more so. He seemed on the verge of a panic attack now.

"It'll be okay." Jim whispered with a touch to Blair's shoulder.

"Shut up!" A kick to a kidney rewarded Jim's comforting words and he wheezed with the sudden pain of it.

"All of you shut up." Jeffries hissed. "I've got my gun on you and if you do anything I'll shoot, starting with the blond and then getting to the redhead."

"Shooting unarmed women will really help your case." Simon retorted, earning a kick of his own.

"We all know that women aren't important in this department."

The response was ambiguous. "After my Internal Affairs investigation I put the pieces together, and now I'm going to make sure everyone knows what's really going on here. Why Sandburg is really here." 

"What do you mean?" Jim risked a question, but wasn't kicked again. Jeffries didn't answer, either, but Blair's hand on Jim's thigh, calming him, kept him from repeating himself.

"You." A hand on Blair's ponytail, pulling, earned a yelp as the student scrambled to his feet. "The Wall!" Jeffries shouted at Jim as the detective turned, needing to protect his partner, and the gun slammed into Jim's face. "I'm not gonna hurt him."

Blair was moved away from Jim as Jeffries continued.

"I just want to make sure everyone knows what's really going on here."

There were shuffling sounds, and a quick indrawn breath from Sandburg that made Jim flinch. Beside him Simon winced as well, then spoke in a soft whisper Jeffries couldn't hear but the captain knew Jim would.

"We could rush him. Stop him before he does something to the kid."

With a tiny movement Jim shook his head.

"He's really not lying? You're sure?"

Checking over the disgraced cop with his senses, all but sight, Jim compared what he was getting now to the way Jeffries had sounded and smelled earlier.

The man's heartrate and breathing had fluttered when he made the threat, but there was no scent of fear on him. A bluffing man was usually afraid.

Gnawing at his inner lip, Jim nodded again. Not sure, but unwilling to risk it.

The tension stretched until it seemed it would snap like piano wire, and then held for another five long minutes.

"Turn around."

The command was quiet but forceful. Unsure who Jeffries was talking to, they all moved hesitantly, and he barked at them. "Turn around!"

Megan's whispered words were the only ones that escaped, but the sentiment was shared. In shock and pity she breathed them.

"Oh, Sandy..."

But Blair met their eyes. His own were blazing with rage, but he held his head up despite the crimson blush that stained his flesh, arms crossed over his hairy chest, legs planted firmly. 

Stark naked.

His penis hung limply between his legs, testicles drawn up in the cool air of the room, gooseflesh prickling his arms and legs, hair loose over his broad shoulders.

Jim could see that, while Blair was embarrassed, mostly he was mad.

Rhonda broke the tension with a short wolf-whistle that made Blair grin, the expression fading to anger again right away, but then the others were able to take their eyes off their nude co-worker and focus on the man who threatened them.

"Face the camera." Jeffries nudged Blair with the gun and the student turned reluctantly, presenting his friends with his backside.

Jim glanced at Megan when the Australian loan covered her mouth with one hand, swallowing a comment that would probably have sounded a lot like the one Jim himself felt like making.

It came as a surprise to him, and apparently to everyone else, if judged by the level of interest, but Blair - his partner, Blair Sandburg - had not one, but two tatoos.

One on his back, right above the swell of his round ass, on the left, and one on the right asscheek itself.

The first one wasn't new, the colors had faded slightly, but it was still bright and well-defined. A white candle with a red-and-yellow flame wrapped by heavy black barbed wire.

The symbol for Amnesty International? 

Why would anyone have that tattooed permanently onto their bodies?

The other was clearly newer, the ink vibrant, although mostly black.

A small, beautifully drawn black jaguar lazed with sleepy eyes right across the top of Blair's right cheek. It had bright green eyes and a lolling pink tongue.

Remembering a comment Blair had once made, Jim made a mental note to ask his friend about that one sometime. But for now he stared at Jeffries, raising an eyebrow as if to ask "So?"

Taking a position halfway between Blair and the other hostages, but off to the side so he didn't block anything, Jeffries began to speak to the camera.

"My name is Frank Andrew Jeffries. I used to be a detective with the Cascade Police Department Vice Squad. Yesterday I was released from my position for allegedly committing an 'abuse of power'. Let me tell you what I did; while trying to identify a street-pimp who was killing young teenage boys, I offered to let one of the witnesses off in return for sex and the pimp's name. Now - " He raised a hand, making a 'hold on' gesture, "- this might seem perverted to you, but you should know that having sex with prostitutes, both gay and straight, is par for the course in Vice. We have to become like the scum we chase to catch them. This is the way it's done." 

Taking a deep breath, he paused again.

His expression was a mix of righteous indignation and betrayal.

"But these same people, the same ones that dismissed me, stripped me of my rank, my badge and my pension, they allow a far darker situation to fester. Right here, within the walls of the Cascade PD, we have a young man - a police groupie - who is allowed to hang out in the station and even ride along on an observer's pass that was out-of-date more than two years ago. He is allowed these privileges in return for sexual favors given tot he male staff of the Major Crime Department."

"NO!" Blair's shout shocked the room. All of the others had been listening intently, inadvertently caught up in Jeffries' charismatic narrative.

But at Blair's shout they all snapped back and protested.

Simon recovered first.

What, are you nuts?!" He roared.

"Hairboy?!" Brown and Rafe shouted in unison, as if on cue.

"How can you say that?!" Rhonda looked pale.

But Jim Ellison didn't say anything. He was too busy watching his best friend, who had been standing proud despite everything a moment ago, Jim was too busy watching him bow his head, those curls hiding his face, and slump his shoulders, making a soft, frightened noise that no one but Jim could hear.

When Jeffries moved his hand to Blair's back Jim went rigid, but the man continued to address the camera.

"An observer's pass is good for sixty days, but nearly three years later this young man is still here, working with these detectives, and their captain. He lives with that one -"  
Jeffries pointed at Jim, "and the others have welcomed him with open arms. Look at this young man and tell me why."

"Sandburg helps!" Joel said loudly. "He helped me overcome a phobia I had that was preventing me from doing my job!"

"I've seen him, with him, with all of them. They protect him and cater to him. What can this anthropology student offer them in return for that except his body?"

Another pause, this one spent looking from the group sitting by the wall to the camera.

"Today I'm going to make you all see what really goes on here. See what the people in charge of your police department allow while kicking good cops off the force just for doing their job."

"How?" Jim snarled, rising to a crouch. "How are you going to do that? You said you weren't going to hurt him!"

As he continued to rise Jeffries' hand slid up to the back of Blair's neck and the student shivered visibly under that touch.

"Be quiet, Ellison. You'll get your turn." Jeffries said mildly.

"You won't touch him!" With a bellow Jim launched himself at the man, but both Simon and Joel lunged and brought him down as Jeffries stepped out of the way. 

Going to the nearest desk, where a video monitor was set up, he picked up a remote control and clicked the screen over to a television channel.

"This is what happens if you don't do what I say." 

On the screen a reporter, a young man who looked windblown and flustered, was standing before the dust-hazed remains of a demolished building.

"That one was empty." Jeffries said, muting the sound on the TV before they heard much more than 'the warehouse district'. "The next one won't be."

"How many bombs have you planted?" Joel challenged him, but Jeffries snickered. 

"I'm not a television bad guy, Taggart. I don't need to stroke my ego by gloating to you and inadvertently giving away my nefarious plan. All I'm going to do is send copies of this tape to CNN and every newsmagazine on the air, and then  
everyone in the country will know what's been going on here."

"Oh God..." Blair's whisper sounded terrified. Frantic but nearly silent. Jeffries faced the wall, using the hand on Blair's neck to turn him roughly. Blair's trembling was more obvious now.

"Jesus, Jeffries." Simon tried to keep his tone matter-of-fact.

"Can't you see the kid is terrified? He wouldn't be so damn scared if what you're saying was true."

"Scared of everybody finding out, I think." The ex-cop replied. "Try to convince me that what I'm saying isn't true and I'll blow up a fucking playground. Should be crowded at lunchtime, lots of moms and babies and toddlers."

Jim's mouth opened, but no sound came out. Frozen in shock, he could only stare at Blair and wish desperately for a way out of this.

Jeffries spoke quietly but firmly now. Very seriously, as if he were discussing national security or something. 

"I'm going to watch you - all of the guys - take a turn fucking Sandburg. He'll love it and then I'll send the tapes out and everyone will know the truth about Cascade PD's  
Major Crime and our esteemed Cop of the Year Jim Ellison."

The way he said it, so casually, with such surety, was the most terrifying thing about it.

There was a new scent in the air and Jim sniffed out of habit. Then inhaled deeply and held it, fighting the rush of anger that washed over him.

Blair had broken into a sweat. His trembling increased and his heart raced. Unable to see his eyes, Jim could see the pallor of his skin.

Hating himself for his failure, Jim closed his eyes. 

In the bullpen silence loomed, and with it destruction.

Then, amazingly, Brown said something that made it better.

"Hey, yeah." Speaking with forced cheerfulness, the Detective tried to help. "We all used to, y'know, take turns with Hairboy. That's why I gave him the nickname, because he's so, um, hairy. All over, I mean. But after a couple of months Ellison got greedy and said he wanted the kid all to himself."

He paused, dark eyes flickering as the others tried to encourage him with their expressions, unsure where he was going with it but willing to go along. Jeffries seemed to be listening.

"And since Ellison is Simon's pet and all, Banks okayed it. Jim has the highest solve rate in the whole station, y'know. So he deserved it. Y'know." Lapsing into silence, it  
took a couple of seconds before the others realized he was finished. They managed to keep the shock from their faces, and Jeffries was grinning in triumph.

"Yeaaah." Rafe breathed, eyes glued to Blair's trembling form. "Banks is the boss here and Ellison is so possessive. He refused to share anymore and even moved Sandburg into his apartment so he could have him anytime he wanted."

"I was told as soon as I joined up." Megan added, a quiver to her voice that lent it authenticity. "Right in my initial briefing Banks told me how things were. Sandy is off-limits to everyone but Ellison, and I'd be kicked all the way home if I said anything to anyone."

Looking very interested, Jeffries actually moved a step away from Blair.

"Well, it would take a while for all of you to do him, and I don't want to hurt him. If you admit that, and it's on camera, that will have to be enough." He seemed pleased with himself. "Ellison still has to fuck him, but they do that every day, so it shouldn't take that long." 

"Or what?" Jumping in, Jim fisted his hands and grit his teeth.

"What will you do if I don't? Maybe I don't like an audience!"

"You'll do it or women and children will die." Jeffries snapped. "It's 11:33 now. If I don't make the call before noon the bomb will detonate and there won't be anything you can do to stop it." 

Rising from the floor, stiff and awkward, Jim took a step toward Blair.

"Chief..." He wasn't asking, or begging, or angry. Just saying it to be sure his friend could hear him, not knowing if Blair was really there anymore or not.

Blair flinched, and then stammered out words.

"I-I need to, to, to, um, c-clean myself..."

Grimacing, Jeffries shook his head.

"You're stalling. There are twenty-one minutes left. If I don't have this on tape by noon, that playground goes boom."

"Jimmm...." Blair's voice whimpered a plea. For help, for understanding...for release from this nightmare? Ellison couldn't tell.  
Behind Jim, Simon stood too.

"You're going to destroy him, Jeffries." He said, deeply sad. "Both of them."

"Then they'll know what it feels like. I was punished for doing my job and Ellison does the same sort of thing here at the station and everyone turns a blind eye. Not anymore."

Backing up a step, bumping into Simon, Jim staggered.

"I can't do it." He whispered in terror. "I can't rape Sandburg." Only Simon was close enough to make out the words.

Steadying him with one hand, Simon tried to encourage.

"Listen to Blair, Jim. Let him be the one to decide."

"Eighteen minutes." Jeffries said mildly.

Finally, still looking like he was going to collapse any second, Blair looked up. Gone was the bright red blush, replaced by a pallor so deathly white it was a wonder he was standing at all.

He met Jim's eyes. His own were blank and dead, but his voice ached with compassion, and the conviction Jim needed to hear.

"Do it. It will be okay."

Strengthened by those words, Jim stepped forward, and wrapped his arms tightly around the student, pressing his face into Blair's loose hair and closing his eyes. Hoping Jeffries wouldn't hear him, he whispered.

"Have you ever done this?"

And Blair shook his head no.

"Fifteen minutes. Get a move on, you guys."

"It takes a few minutes..." Jim began, stepping away, keeping one hand on Blair's back. "We need - stuff."

"In the bag." Jeffries sighed. "I wasn't sure you'd have it here. But there's not time for an enema or anything like that. You'll just have to use a rubber."

"Always do." Jim replied with a hint of bravado. "Can I pull over a desk for him to lean on?" 

"Lay him on his back, I want to be sure the camera gets everything." Jeffries said seriously. Before Jim could move Rafe and Brown were up, moving over a desk, clearing it off.

Rafe lifted his heavy London Fog overcoat - thick black brushed wool, very soft, Blair had admired it often - from the back of his chair and spread the heavy warmth over the bare surface, folding the top down to make a small pillow.

With his hand in the middle of Blair's back, Jim urged him to lie down on it.

"Lie down, Chief. I'm going to take care of you."

Nodding mutely, Blair obeyed. Flat on his back, hands at his sides, he looked away from the camera while Jim dug in the bag and stepped between Blair's spread legs, fumbling with his belt and zipper to free his own penis, using both hands to  
bring it to full hardness. 

"Look at the camera!" Jeffries reached over and banged on the desk, making Blair flinch again.

Tears filled his eyes but he rolled his head over obediently.

"Get undressed." Jeffries ordered Jim.

"We don't have time." Fumbling with the bottle of lubricant, having rolled the condom on, Jim lay a hand on Blair's concave stomach. "Breathe, Chief, this will be over soon."

With careful but quick fingers he probed Blair's ass, stretching ruthlessly. Balling his hands into fists, Blair bit his bottom lip, face white, cheekbones straining against skin that looked like parchment paper.

Rhonda moved to Simon, grabbing his shoulder with both hands and hiding her face in his shirt with a sob. The captain put his arms around her, but forced himself to keep watching.

To bear witness. 

Joel's eyes were closed and his lips were moving in silent prayer.

Huddled between Brown and Rafe, Megan's china-doll complexion was now as white as Blair's.

After a few minutes of work, Jim glanced up at Blair, who had closed his eyes and was hyperventilating, short shallow breaths that threatened to stop altogether.

"Chief." Jim spoke tenderly, his voice low, filled with worry and sorrow. "Sandburg. I'm going to do it now. We don't have much time left. Are you ready?"

There was a shake of Blair's head that could have been a nod, but that wasn't enough for the Sentinel.

"Blair. I need you to look at me and I need you to say it." He paused, a heartbeat. "Are you ready?"

The dark blue eyes fluttered open, took a few seconds to focus. It was an obvious effort for him to open his mouth, the speak, and what came out was barely a whisper.

"Okay." Their eyes locked and Blair said it again. "Okay."

"Okay what?" Jim used one hand to pump his cock, experience giving him the edge, allowing him to stay hard even under these circumstances. "Tell me, Blair."

"Okay do it." Blair's voice trailed off and he closed his eyes again. "Put it in me."

With an unfathomable look at Jeffries - and a peripheral scan of the rest of the room, his friends and co-workers frozen in shocked fascination, tinged with horror - Jim took a deep breath.

With tender hands he lifted Blair's legs over his shoulders, the height of the desk aligning them neatly.

With one hand - in a not-screaming corner of his mind he noted that it shook - Jim placed the swollen head of his penis at the stretched opening, the skin looked red and inflamed.

The other hand rubbed soothing circles into Blair's quivering belly, and Jim pushed in.

The moan of pain that spilled from between Blair's clenched teeth stopped him. Stuck, humiliated and enraged, Jim spoke to Jeffries, keeping his voice as even as he could.

"I didn't have enough time. He isn't ready. I'm hurting him."

"Two minutes Ellison, and you'd better be shoved up inside his ass or that playground is going to blow."

Red-faced, both from the rage and the incredible pressure on the head of his penis, Jim shook with the effort to contain himself. But Blair was still there, still a part of this, and he opened his eyes and ground out an order.

"Do it, Jim. Fuck me."

Bowing his head, shamed, Jim grasped Blair's hips, where the bones protruded slightly, and forced himself the rest of the way in. Inch by inch his dick took up residence in Blair's trembling body, ignoring the moans that welled from the  
younger man's throat, even when they became sobs. Tears fell freely from the eyes of both men.

All the way in, Jim leaned over, folding Blair up, his slacks falling to bind his knees, and he whispered in Blair's ear, the silver hoops tangled with sweaty hair tickling his lips. 

Jim breathed Blair in.

He stank of fear.

Jim's stomach rolled, threatening to revolt.

"I didn't want it to be like this, Chief....I wanted you, but not like this."

Cracked and thick, Blair's voice answered. "I knew. I know. Please, God, Jim."

The plea was undirected, non-specific. Lifting his head, Jim looked at Jeffries with eyes so clouded and pained that Simon cringed, shutting his own.

"I'm in." Jim grated. "Make the call."

Jeffries seemed to consider the request, then made a grumbling noise as he dug a cellphone out of his pocket and dialed.

After a minute or two he pushed a few buttons, not paying attention to Jim or the way the Sentinel was watching him.

Jeffries hung up.

"Finish it." He told Jim. "I want it all, to show the world."

Jim's hands tightened on Blair's hips, drawing a moan from the young man, who didn't move or open his eyes.

"He lied." Jim growled loudly, looking over his shoulder at Simon. "He called the weather hotline and pushed a few buttons at random. I heard the recording - he LIED!"

The echoes of Ellison's enraged scream hadn't faded before five Cascade police officers were piled onto their tormentor. Brown hit him high, Rafe hit him low, while  
Megan and Simon both went for the gut. 

Jeffries went down with only one grunt of pain before his eyes rolled shut.

And they all stood around him, looking at each other, at Jim, at the camera and the unconscious man. 

Shielding Blair with his body, wanting nothing but a moment of privacy with his Guide, Jim didn't look back.

Simon took control of the situation, speaking decisively.

"Connor, turn off that damned camera. Joel, grab Jeffries.

We're going to go into the hall and we're going to report this mess in a little while. And we're not going to let anyone in here until Ellison tells us it's okay." 

Everyone moved fast, relieved to have a plan, and within moments Jim and Blair were alone in the bullpen.

As she turned off the camera Megan glanced at them, her face still pale, and whispered.

"You're mates, Ellison, it will work out."

Jim's cock throbbed, still deep in Blair's body. Still hard in spite of everything. Still wanting.

Beneath him Blair lay limp, pale and sweaty, barely breathing.

Now his heart rate was too low and he was getting colder as shock set in.

"Blair?" Worried, Jim straightened, gathering the smaller man to his chest, working an awkward maneuver to get Blair's legs off his shoulders and wrapped around his waist. "Blair! C'mon, Chief, breath for me, we're going to be okay now."

Feeling Blair slumped against him, he ran his hands up Blair's back and cradled the curly head between them, crooning to the man he loved.

"Blair...I'm here. It's okay. I'll pull out as soon as you're ready, but it's going to hurt, you have to tell me you're ready..." 

"Finish it."

The echo of Jeffries words made Jim flinch, his movement made Blair moan. Blair clutched at Jim's back, leg muscles working.

"What?" Striving for calm, Jim all but bit his own lip off waiting for an answer.

"If you finish it...it will be okay." Simple and childish, Blair's words were enough to make Jim's eyes overflow again.

"Are - are you sure?"

Blair's head rolled back and his eyes opened, and he looked up at Jim. Bloodshot and red-rimmed, they were once again alive with the intelligence and the warmth of his compassion.

"You wanted this. Not like this, I know. I - I never thought of it, but now it seems I want it too. Make love to me, James. Show me what it can be like." 

"Oh shit, Blair. Oh shit." Aware that this was not the most romantic thing he could be saying, Jim tried again. "I do want to. I love you. I've loved you for so long."

"Here I am." Using his hands on Jim's shoulders Blair pulled himself closer and Jim felt the first stirring of arousal in Blair's cock, previously limp and uninvolved, now trapped between them and pressed to Jim's stomach.

"Here you are." He agreed huskily. Then his mouth covered Blair's and his tongue slipped into Blair's mouth and they began to move.

As Blair relaxed it became easier, and soon Jim was thrusting eagerly, Blair moving with him, just a little. The taste of Blair's tears was on his skin when Jim broke away  
from his mouth and kissed his face all over, warm eager kisses on cheekbones and nose and stubbled jaw.

And Blair got harder. When Jim shifted to change the angle, wanting more leverage, the head of his cock brushed the gland in Blair's passage and the smaller man moaned  
helplessly, clinging to Jim like a lost soul, letting his lover do what he wanted and loving it. 

For both their sakes Jim needed Blair to come, so he slid a hand between them and fisted Blair's cock in time with his own deep thrusts into Blair's ass, listening to the rising crescendo of Blair's moans and feeling it when he was ready to come.

"I love you." He whispered the words into Blair's ear, kissing it repeatedly. "I love you, I love you."

"Jim..." With a shudder and a deep sigh, Blair came, the wet heat of his semen coating Jim's hand as it dribbled over the stroking fingers, and then Jim thrust forcefully, unable to hold back, until, with a grunt and a growl, he shot inside of Blair, feeling the sudden heat as the condom filled, and he sagged onto the desk.

Time stopped momentarily.

And then Blair started to cry.

All the fear, all of the shame and humiliation, the pain, it all worked out of him in great gulping sobs and Jim held him against the storm, rocking him, shushing him, kissing his head until it was over and they were both drained.

At some point during the crying jag Jim had slipped free and he needed to clean himself up, but he didn't want to let go of Blair.

With one hand he tucked his cock back inside his pants, slimy condom and all, and then he grabbed the edges of Rafe's overcoat and brought them up to wrap around Blair.

Lifting his lover securely in his arms, he cradled Blair close.

The younger man blinked swollen eyes and gazed up at him, a little dazed, and then sighed as Jim kissed him.

"Where we going?" He asked softly, mildly curious.

"I'm going to take you home, and take care of you." Jim said, like a promise.

"A shower would be good." The grin didn't last long, but it was real, real Blair.

"Yeah. And then a nap before lunch. Together, in the big bed." Walking through the disorganized bullpen, Jim used a shoulder to push open the doors and nodded to Rafe and Brown, who were guarding them.

Their friends smiled at them, smiled at Blair.

"Looking good, Hairboy." Brown said affectionately.

"I expect to get that back drycleaned." Rafe said more drily.

"Don't worry about it." Jim said. Blair just stared at them, like a sleepy child. 

He lay his head on Jim's chest and sighed, closing his eyes, in the elevator.

"Jim?"

"Yeah?" Jim's voice was suspiciously husky.

"When we get home you need to call Simon and be sure he gets that goddamned tape."

"I will. I promise."

He watched the floors light up as they passed them, feeling Blair grow heavier in his arms as he dozed.

But it was a healthy, healing sleep and Jim wasn't worried.

And then, when he put Blair into the truck for the ride home, his naked body still wrapped in the warm coat, Blair sighed and brushed a kiss over his cheek when Jim leaned close to buckle the seatbelt. 

"I forgot to say it." The blue eyes fluttered open again and Blair smiled sleepily. "I love you too, man."

With a semi-hysterical chuckle, Jim walked around to his side of the truck and climbed in, starting the engine. As they pulled into the lunchtime traffic, the winter sun surprisingly bright today, he glanced over at his sleeping lover and shook  
his head.

"And we are going to have a talk about that tatoo, Chief..."


End file.
